Mi primer beso
by Prucita
Summary: Se acuerdan de su primer beso?... fue como lo sonñaron? ... las que respondieron si, las envidio, este es mi primer beso...espero les guste , y si no me vale   !
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer beso**_

_Te amo! Y desde el fondo de mi corazón siempre lo supe, como no darme cuenta… Si cuando me mirabas instantáneamente mi pulso se aceleraba y cuando me hablabas solo decía incoherencias ja ja y yo tan ilusa creía que solo eran las hormonas o algo físico y ya… pero no, y mi subconsciente lo sabía, era tan cruel conmigo que me hacia quedar como una tonta delante de ti… apuesto a que se reía de mi a carcajadas pero no importa lo hecho hecho está no?_

_Ahora solo puedo pensar en esa sonrisa tuya tan característica y que me encanta tanto, esa que me hace sonrojar y bajar la mirada y la que al mismo tiempo hace que una parte de mi, las más decidida, se arme de valor alce la mirada de esos cuatro pasos que me acercan a ti por completo y que me sonroje aun mas pero no importa yo sigo…te miro, estás tan perplejo y la ves tan bello tan… tú ¡Oh Dios! Es que no puedes ser tan perfecto debes ser un sueño…_

_No maldición mi subconsciente juega otra vez conmigo… __… ¡no! ¡Eres real!.. Si lo eres, es casi increíble y fascinante el tan solo mirarte…; Levanto mis temblorosas y delicadas manos, las poso sobre tus mejillas son tan suaves, siento que toco el cielo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que estoy mirando? Tus ojos brillan tanto o más que los míos…miro en los tuyos mi reflejo, reconozco esa mirada… soy correspondida_

_Vamos! Fuerza! Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? …ya estoy a centímetros de ti, cierro con temor mis ojos, mi corazón se acelera aun mas, dejo de respirar no! Me niego no puedes desmayarte no ahora…solo es un beso… mi primer beso de amor…Siento tu respiración en mi rostro, tan acelerada estás nervioso?... increíble!_

Te quiero.

_¿Que escucharon mis oídos? No, no puede ser, seguro en cualquier momento mi hermano me tirara un almohadón y dirá ¡ ´´ Levántate perezosa´´ ´´Hora de trabajar´´ ¡_

_Respiro… uno…dos… tres… nada..._

Que…que dijiste?

Te quiero… eres lo que tanto esperé, mi complemento, mi luz en la obscuridad, mi todo… No tengas miedo jamás te haré daño, porque al hacerlo me haría daño a mí mismo..lo entiendes?

Hey estas bien...te sucede algo? Respóndeme!!

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces Bella posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Edward…y el después del pequeño shock que no duró ni medio segundo la correspondió estrechándola entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, tan lleno de alegría y felicidad…_

_Que puedo decir...Fue un gran beso!!_

_Tan lento y delicado al principio, como con temor de hacerle daño…pero no era temor…si no cuidado, delicadeza, cariño y sobre todo …AMOR… luego poco a poco… fue volviéndose más intenso, sus labios se movían al compas de sus corazones, tan sincronizados como si se conocieran de toda la vida, que toda la vida ¡Toda la existencia!_

_Después de unos minutos, horas, o quien sabe porque para ellos el tiempo se detuvo en el preciso instante en que sus labios se probaron por primera vez y en que sus corazones se volvieron uno solo, una sola alma..Un solo todo_

_Pero así como comenzó tenía que terminar… Edward tenía que recordar que Bela es humana y necesita respirar…_

_Edward yo también…_

_Shh.. no digas nada… no hace falta…_

_Y de pronto…_

_¡Kristen! ¡LEVANTE!..._

_¡¡OH demonios!!_

_De vuelta a la realidad…_

_Si deprimente, yo no soy Bela y Edward no existe en mi mundo…todo era una ilusión...un maldito sueño…unos mas de los trucos de mi subconsciente, que indirectamente me dice que nunca he tenido un beso de amor... Pero no piensen que soy una monja ni nada por el estilo, pero es que a mis veinte años. Nunca en mi vida y lo puedo jurar por Merlín, Morgana y Odín que nunca he recibido un beso de amor, de esos que te hacen temblar las piernas y te causan cosquillas en el estomago, que te hace ver corazones y todo rosa.. y por sobre todo te llena de felicidad y amor…_

_Pero hey no se alarmen ni se equivoquen… si he besado y muchas veces, pero todo fue mecánicamente.. Solo porque si y ya…o porque estaba ebria jajajaja…..he desperdiciado tantos besos, caricias, tiempo…_

_Ah… que triste mi vida (que patético sonó eso)_

_He creído siempre saber que es el amor, pero solo en teoría claro, tengo miedo de llevarlo a la práctica, ya saben, por si me friego, digo enamoro… no, no estoy permitida a hacerlo… no lo merezco, por eso solo me conformaré con ver el amor de otros…con el amor incondicional e irrevocable de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan._


	2. Chapter 2

Lo sé, van a matarme... me he demorado harto en actualizar …y lamento informar que cerrare mi pagina del

Pero.. Seguiré con los fics... Desde mi página en facebook

.com/pages/Hogwarts-La-Revoluci%C3%B3n-de-los-Fr%C3%ADos/128831587238894?ref=tn_tnmn

Esta es la pagina espero verlas por ahí...Subiré todas mis historia... y empezaré de nuevo..

Espero me apoyen.

Muchas Gracias...

Son geniales.

Posdata: si quieren insultarme y tirarme tomatazos les dejo mi facebook xD

.?id=553771205


End file.
